Warrior of Light
by ValorStrike
Summary: In a universe like this, even relatively simple changes can result in drastic divergences. Instead of landing in the woods near a kind old man, the one we know as Son Goku instead lands near an abbey that is occupied by isolated Knight Templars. As he comes of age, certain occurrences conducted by both familiar and original foes will bring him ever closer to the path of a warrior.


_The Warrior of Light_

_Chapter 1 - Beginning of a Legacy_

_Stratosphere of Planet Vegeta, Age 737._

Bardock looked up at the giant spaceship that was stationed above Planet Vegeta's lower stratosphere. The red, barren wastleland of a planet that he called home was directly behind him, its ever radiating light reflected from the sun circling around his built frame. The Saiyan warrior was in a state of disarray; his chest armour was half broken, his hair - unkempt enough as it was before - was severely frazzled and sticking out, and his body was covered with an eternal layer of blood and sweat; he was still not fully healed from that little skirmish with Dodoria, the fat pink bastard. Despite being so high up in the planet's atmosphere that one would think that he was breathing in space, his Saiyan-trained lungs still had a vast supply of air available. He just had to finish his goal quickly and efficiently. He was unable to sense _ki_, but he knew full well the identity of the figure that was idly sitting on his hoverchair just above the oddly shaped mode of transportation.

The Frost Demon known as Frieza had arrived. And he intended to reduce the Saiyan race to a pile of rubble.

_Frieza… _that name alone was enough to make Bardock grit his teeth om barely contained rage as he kept his eyes locked on the reptillian-looking tyrant. He had to keep his composure. Any anger related screw-up on his part, and it would be sure to backfire on him _horribly_. You see, he was angry at Frieza for many things. Practically enslaving the Saiyan race to do his bidding, kidnapping the prince, sending his lapdog of a henchman to brutally murder his comrades…

But all of that paled compared to the last dying words muttered out by his mortally wounded best friend, Tora.

"_Bardock, listen to me. Frieza… was responsible for our deaths. The mission… was a setup. He is afraid of the power of the Saiyan race. We were… getting… too strong... he was… scared of wha… what we might have became. He plans to… to take us all out…"_

Bardock subconsiously gripped his blood red headband as he remembered his friend. Those words replayed through his mind like the words from an attack pod that ould deliver instructions to the homeland's children. Even now, he refused to believe they could possibly be true. Frieza seemed to hold the Saiyans in such a high regard… what went wrong?

Just six years ago, shortly after winning the ten year war against the Tuffles and renaming the previously named Planet Plant after the Saiyans' commander and king, a race called the Arcosians had come to the planet, and offered the Saiyans valuable resources and technology in exchage for working for the Planet Trade. It seemed fair enough; the Saiyans would be able to fufil their ever burning lust for battle, and in return, their civilisation would thrive in better working conditions with the industrilisation of the Saiyan's landscape as a result of their rule. And thus an alliance between the Frost Demon's clan and the Saiyans began.

Unfortunately, such an alliance was not meant to last. Although he would _never_ admit to it, Frieza started to worry about the progressively growing power of the Saiyans. He paid specific attention to Bardock's team, who were able to accomplish missions that even members of Frieza's elite were not capable of finishing. As a result, after heeding the advice of Dodoria and Zarbon, he had decided to set out and annihilate the entire Saiyan race, starting with Bardock and his team. The Arcosian was still peeved at Dodoria's imcompetence at that last part.

Some say that what seperated Saiyans from most races were their high levels of pride, often overblowing this trait to the point of ignorance. As a warrior clan, they had an unwritten "code" of sorts that they all abided to. One of these rules were to preserve their honour at all costs. Even if they were to die in a fight, they would rather do just that - die in the battle field, with their honour intact, than to run away with their furry tails between their legs, like cowards.

And it was this sacred rule that Bardock had to abide by now. If he were to fail against Frieza, millions, no, _billions_ of Saiyan lives would be snuffed out, everything to their name vaporised and lost to the test of time. Frieza would deny these Saiyans of all of their hard earned honour by commiting this act of genocide - and Bardock simply could not let that happen.

"So, Freeza...", Bardock finally uttered out. "After everything we've done for you and the Planet Trade... everything... you repay us by taking us out?!"

Freeza stayed seated on his hoverchair, his physical features never faltering for a moment. His face seemed to be unreadable. What Bardock couldn't see, however, was the slowly expanding golden sphere on Frieza's finger.

"ANSWER ME! By commiting this grave crime against the Saiyan race, you would be taking away the pride and honour that we have fought so hard for! And I cannot let that happen, under any circumstances, Frieza!"

It was at that point that Frieza let out a small titter of a laugh. He was planning to just blow up the planet and leave it at that, but it wasn't like he was in any particular hurry. Perhaps he_ could _play this out for a while. "I have to say, whoever you are, that you quite amuse me. I mean, really. Pride? Honor? Please, any semblance of that foolish monkey talk that you Saiyans constantly talk about was erased the day you decided to work for me. Even your precious 'king' knew who the real top dog was, as much as he didn't want to, the poor fool. But I may be suprising myself by saying that I am genuinely interested in your case. May I ask how you knew about my plans?"

Back inside Frieza's ship, Dodoria felt a slight chill up his spine.

Bardock, however, had nothing but malevolence in his thoughts. "I _did_. That is all that should matter to you as far as I am concerned, demon."

Frieza let out a small frown at Bardock's response. Surely this monkey knew that his power level was simply inconsequential in comparison to his own; he had heard rumours that he was nearing the strength of King Vegeta himself, who he had killed just minutes before without even needing to transform to his second form. Felled with one punch. Frieza looked back at the memory with pride, before quickly refocusing his attention to his monkey tailed subject. So why was it that this low-class dog was answering him with such defiance?

"Hmph, fair enough. But I must say, what exactly are you planning to accomplish by coming here to face me, Saiyan? Surely you know that your power is nothing compared to mine." Bardock continued to stare at Frieza, his glare only becoming more deadly.

"Yes, you Saiyans were quite a troublesome lot. Your headstrong willingness to enter battle, your loyalty to your history, your people, your resourcefulness... I must admit that I was impressed by your fortitude, your _camaraderie_, if that's what you call it? But what I did _not _appreciate, my dear monkey tailed friend, was your high level of arrogance. You and you brethren always thought that just because I held you on such a high regard, you could stand up to your superiors. Take your 'King' for example. Why, merely a few minutes ago, he made the mistake of daring to oppose me, and the results were... quite unfortunate. Let's just say that his pride was his undoing."

Bardock quickly put two and two together. "You... you killed our King?!" Not that he was _upset _or anything; Bardock always hated the smug, pompous bastard.

"Well, him and his foolish "elite", of course. Hmph, you should have seen the look on those brainless fools' faces when they saw how I easily I incapitated their ruler. I always like to deprive my opponents of any hope before I dispose of them. Makes it all the more worthwhile", Frieza said matter-of-factly.

"So tell me, what are you planning, Saiyan? Eh? Any quips, any tricks up your sleeve? A _deux ex machina?_ Any talk about that "Super Saiyan" legend I've heard your "prince" talk to his two cronies about? Oh god, I do hope you don't plan to belt out a large speech about "my tyranny" this and "my reign will end" that. Ugh, if you had any _idea _about how many people I've had to personally kill for-"

"SHUT UP!" Unable to contain his repressed feelings any longer, Bardock's light blue aura suddenly increased by three times its normal size, his eyes containing not just hatred that he was facing the man who would dare threaten his homeland and her people, but also incredulously at the fact that Frieza was treating all this like one big game, like the fact that the billions of lifeforms that would most likely die without ever knowing what hit them was no big deal to him.

Bardock's Saiyan blood, hungry and thirsty for battle, welcomed this sudden increase in power; it was unlike anything he had ever experienced before, not even in his wildest dreams. The dormant light at the end of the tunnel was growing brighter by the second, with Bardock's resolve to crush the Arcosian's head under his heel reinvigorated like never before. He breathed inwardly, then concentrated his aura until it was in control, once again. He spread his arms out as two giant ki balls appeared on his palms, which fused together into one larger ball once he brought them back together. Bardock's power was indeed something to behold - it would put even the recently deceased King Vegeta to shame - but it just wasn't enough.

Frieza looked at what amounted to a 'Super' Saiyan temper tantrum with a barely hidden smile on his face. He didn't even _need _a scouter right now to deduce that despite the monkey's increase in power, he still had no hope in beating him. Suddenly, a lightbulb lit up inside his brain. Yes, of course... why didn't he think of this idea before? The sphere on his finger was gradually growing larger and larger. _'Oh, this is going to be _fun..._'_

"I'm going to end this right here, right now! You were responsible for killing my crew, you killed our king, and now you threaten to destroy me and commit genocide on my race?! I can not, I _will not_, allow that to happen! I will preserve our Saiyan code, our honour, our power, our pride! I will kill you, and we Saiyans will take your precious throne for ourselves! You hear me?! I AM THE END OF YOU, FRIE-"

_**BOOM!**_

Bardock turned aroud almost on instinct, and felt his heart constrict after setting his eyes on what caused such an earth-shattering sound.

A giant sphere... thing, had just hit the surface of Planet Vegeta, and was already making its way into the core. Cracks were forming on the surface, and pillars of fire and magma were escaping from the mantle. Bardock swore he could actually _hear_ the screams and wails of panic, anger, fear, sorrow and resentment from the billions of Saiyans on the planet all at once. He could hear the children, the adults and the elderly. They passed like a flash of lightning, and it shook him to the very core. After a few seconds that felt like hours, the dying planet finally exploded in a brilliant supernova, the intensity of the blast threatining to blind even the eyes of the estatic Arcosian, until finally, the lights subsided.

Planet Vegeta was no more. All that remained of what was just a few seconds ago a thriving military base of a planet filled with a proud and ancient race who had the potential to become one of the strongest in the universe was now little more than a slowly expanding asteroid field.

Bardock was at a loss for words. What could someone say to the sight of your homeworld vanishing like it was nothing, right before your very eyes? He was known as the person _responsible _for such instances; now he knew for him self just how much of a shock it really was from the recieving end. Suddenly, he felt two expressions that he had not felt for as long as he could remember: fear and loneliness.

Loneliness, because, as far as he knew, he was the very last Saiyan alive in existence. He was the last remaining remnant of what was only a few minutes ago a thriving and well-known race of blood-thirst pirates. And he felt fear because, well, he was not standing far from the person that was responsible for it all. He knew Frieza was powerful, but _this_... this was on a whole new level. He now realised that there was absolutely no hope of him surviving Frieza's wrath. Tears were already starting to build up on his eyes.

Alas, this was a fight he simply could not come out of alive.

Frieza, meanwhile, was relishing every waking moment of what was going on around him. He had initially wanted to just blow up this monkey infested planet, and then take his leave. But after seeing this renagade Saiyan dare to fly up to him and have the audacity to challenge his reign and talk about such tripe as 'pride' and 'honour', well, Frieza just couldn't find a better way to amuse himself than to make him watch firsthand as everything he had stood for quite literally blew up in his face. If he could, he sould congratulate himself then and there. And that he did.

Frieza's laugh was the only thing going through Bardock's blank mind. "Oh, my! I always loved fireworks! Such a spectacular event! Unbelievable! Just _look_ at that, monkey!" Inside the ship, Zarbon and Dodoria, the only two witnesses in this turn of events, looked at the carnage in awe - not because all of the Saiyans were gone, heavens no - hell, if they could of done themselves, they would have - but because they had never seen first hand how powerful Frieza truly was. Up until now, they had only really seen Frieza use his power for relatively menial causes, such as executing some blithering fool for daring to displease him. This display, combined with the fact that Frieza could transform just like Zarbon could, was enough to implement a new layer of fear in their psyche. If there was any clear warning that they should know better than to incur Frieza's anger on them, then this was it.

Bardock said nothing, only slowly turning to stare at Frieza. He seemed completely emotionless; all of his former expressions of defiance had gone out of the window. He had no hope, and Frieza was well aware of Bardock's inner turmoil. And he couldn't wait to exploit it for his sick amusement.

"Well, monkey, is this what you wanted? Your 'reward'? I did warn you, didn't I? I absolutely _loathe _it when people decide that they should 'rip me a new one' with their heroic speeches. I looked at how you much you were devoted to your backwater planet and your primitive, dung-slinging race, and I assumed that the sight of losing the one element you had to your name was enough for you to keep quiet. I guess I was right on that one. Unfortunately, this is where it all ends for you, _friend_. I was willing to offer you a spot as the last remaining Saiyan alive here in the Planet Trade, but I have found that there is no further enjoyment to be processed with the likes of you. Your last beacon of hope has been demolished. There is absoloutely nothing in store for you now, not anymore. No more of that "Frieza will fall from a Saiyan's hand" nonsense that you would constantly use to lull your filthy sniveling children to sleep every night. You are _nothing_, now. I simply cannot see any point in dragging this out any longer, as much as I honestly want to. So I must say with a heavy heart that you are hearby _demoted_. But don't worry. I'll send my condolences to you the next time I see you. I'm not_ entirely _heartless." Frieza was finding it a struggle to contain his ever growing smile. Cracking the egos of such cretins as this filthy monkey like eggs was such a _delightful _activity! In fact, Frieza almost felt regret that after he was done with Bardock, he would no longer have any more subjects.

_'Oh, wait... There's still 'Prince' Vegeta and his two bodyguards, so not all would be lost...'_

All Bardock could do was stammer in utter disbelief. He found his speech slowly coming to him, but still not enough for him to speak comprehensively; his vocal chords were betraying him greatly. As much as it would quite literally pain him to admit it, the Frost Demon was right. Everything the Saiyan race had stood for was now gone. _Everything_, reduced to an asteriod field, condemned to drift around the lifeless vaccumm of space for all eternity, left to stand against the test of time. And now that he had seen first hand the true power of Frieza, he now saw no point in living.

This was a fight he would not be winning. And indeed, his breath was already starting to lessen as a result of the former Planet Vegeta's atmosphere spreading to outer space by the second.

Frieza's voice rang out once again. "Still silent, aren't we? That simply won't do!"

The next thing Bardock could feel was white hot pain around his body, as Frieza extended his hand out and unleashed a purple ki beam aimed at the Saiyan. Hs flesh started to sear and blacken, his vision had started to darken as a result of his lessened lifeforce, and the white-hot jets of pain that were currently wracking his body was horribly intense. But Bardock didn't care. He didn't want to live anymore. The pain almost felt _soothing_, as a matter of fact.

_"I... I failed you, Planet Vegeta. I failed my people. And with me dead, the Saiyan race will remain as nothing but a fleeting memory. You and your denziens all died without a semblance of honour, without any pride... and it is for that reason that I find no point in remaining on this plane of existence..."_

Suddenly, just as Bardock was about to fall into unconciousness and death, he felt a familiar sensation for what seemed to be the last time...

* * *

_"What... what is this place?"_

_The skies on the planet were colored an emerald green, its clouds a lighter shade. The grass was a bright, almost unnatural shade of blue, and the brightness from the three suns in the upper planes beat down on the brightly coloured landscape. _

_"Yes... I saw this planet in one of my visions... but why am I seeing it again...? Wait... I see two individuals on an island... who are they?"_

_Bardock's vision suddenly shifted to a close-up of the two. They appeared to be fighters of a sort, their gazes never leaving their opposition for a second. They seemed cool, calm, and collected, even with the presence of the three suns in the sky. Bardock recognised one of the fighters almost instantly._

_"Fr... Frieza... So, the bastard... still lives... and he seems to have gotten a growth spurt..."_

_Indeed,the first fighter Bardock saw was without a doubt Frieza. He seemed to be a foot longer, and his skin seemed to be a lot smoother than it was from his frst form. But Bardock knew it was him. His white and purple colourations, his physique, his... haunting, but strangely effeminate face... they were all truly unforgettable. _

_But what really piqued Bardock's interest was the second fighter._

_"No... it... it can't be..."_

_The second fighter physically resembled Bardock in every way of the word, except with no visible scars on him, as well as the fact that his skin colour was a notch lighter than his own. He seemed to have a sword that was mantled on his back,and his black gi was covered by red weighted shoulder, arm, chest and leg plates, along with red and golden plated boots. His golden aura lightly flowed around his body as he shot a death glance at the effeminate-looking Arcosian._

_"Ka...Kakarot...? My son...?"_

_Bardock couldn't believe his eyes. _This_ was the bottom-of-the-barrel low class child that he had coldly disregarded as another failure in his eyes? He seemed so... _confident _in himself and his abilities, a typical Saiyan trademark, but one not suitable for a warrior of such a low social stature. Although he could still not sense _ki _energy, Bardock could tell that his son had somehow achieved a _massive_ increase in power to be able to seem so intimidating to the figure that caused such fear to himself. Where did he get it from? Bardock didn't know. He felt not only _pride _of sorts from the fact that he was seeing his son fully evolved from the confines of his tainted Saiyan heritage to become such a powerful Saiyan warrior in his own right, but regret that he would not be alive to guide him through such an ardous path._

_"Heed my words, tyrant, for they may likely be the last thing you ever hear. As a member of the Holy Order, I stand for all that is right. I stand for righteousness, peace, and justice throughout the galaxy. And for that I say this. For all the innocent people you have slaughtered in your reign of tyranny, for all the Humans, the Saiyans, and the Namekians you have killed in your own name, I will prevail. I will be the death of you, Frieza!"_

_Frieza was undeterred. "I see. You honestly believe the words that come out of your mouth, truly?"_

_Kakarot let out a small grin. "I don't _believe_, Frieza. I _know_."_

_Frieza slowly uncrossed his arms. "Then, by all means, come at me, monkey."_

Upon witnessing this last vision, Bardock slowly started smiling. Frieza was... _wrong_. He was dearly, dearly wrong. There was still one beacon of hope that remained for the Saiyan race. His son... wasn't he assigned to a low-level planet called Earth? Yes, he could see it now - Kakarot survived the destruction of Planet Vegeta, and one day, he was going to become strong enough to prevail against the Frost Demon, avenge the Saiyans and reclaim all of their lost honour. Bardock was now simply upset that he wouldn't be alive to see it. His smile slowly turned into soft laughter, now certain that Frieza's defeat would indeed be by a Saiyan's hand.

He was finally ready to die, his mind at peace.

As he felt his life-force falter for the last time, Bardock let out one final shout of defiance.

_**"KAKAROT!"**_

And with that, Bardock's body gave out on him, succumbing to the effects of Frieza's ki beam. A marvellous explosion - not quite up to the level of Planet Vegeta's destruction, but still satisfying none the less - filled the empty space, light spreading out for a few moments before eventually subsiding.

Frieza watched the now empty space with a wide grin of pride on his face. Everything about this day just seemed to get better and better. Not only was the entire Saiyan race completely wiped out the face of the galaxy, but he got to watch the expression of the last one left standing who watched everything he knew and loved get destroyed right in him! Oh, it was simply delightful! What way to celebrate? Maybe he could go to the nearest space outpost and buy the best quality wine in stock. He almost felt compelled to give his workers the week off for all their trouble...

Frieza quickly frowned. _Almost_. He may have been in the best of moods right now in what seemed like a lifetime, but he wasn't _insane_. Oh, well. Back to business.

* * *

_Sayamir Peaks, Planet Earth, Age 737._

The consistent landscape that was ever present surface of the planet Earth was simply enthralling to look at. Green grass, blue skies, large, silent trees, the tweeting of birds, the chattering of the small animals near the woodlands... everything about this planet seemed so peaceful, especially around the mountains, where the amount of industrialization that humanity had been forced to adapt to in recent times was relatively minimal. This appeared to be lost on most humans, as they happened to live in urbanized areas, filled with top of the line technology. Human settlements in the nature filled areas of the planet were hard to come by.

Indeed, Brother Irako, aged 22, belonged to one of those settlements. As a newly christened Crusader from the Templars of the Holy Order, they were known as the nomadic defenders of the abbey he called his homeland and its people. Irako had on a white _gi,_with a jet black '光' (light) kanji at the back, covered by weighted light gray arm, leg and chest plates. His sword rest neatly in its mantle, on the side of his uniform. This was a typical Templar uniform inside the abbey. They trained in isolation, away from human civilization, ensuring that they would be able to hone their bodies to their fullest potential in terms of both physical strength and their spiritual _ki _energy undisturbed. But what they really focused on was nature. Indeed, many a person's favorite pastime in the abbey was to observe as the laws of nature take their courses on several aspects of the outside world. The Templars in particular found nature's fields to be hugely beneficial for meditating.

"_Speaking of which, I feel that I may benefit from a session of mediating right now..."_

Irako decided to find shade on one of the numerous majestic trees that were several hundred feet high, sat down and began to close his eyes. Indeed, meditation was vitally important to denizens of the Holy Order; the Masters believed that by successfully doing so, the individual would have a collected focused mind, which would prove extremely effective in terms of combat, as they were far less likely to act against their judgment in the heat of a moment.

However, just as he was about to start, he noticed a faint red tinge in the skies above him, and he heard the squawking of birds that appeared to fly away in fits of fear. Curious, he looked up, and there he saw it.

It seemed to be a giant fireball... currently making its way towards him.

"W-What on Earth?! A giant meteorite headed this way?", Irako shouted out loud, as he scrambled to his feet in a desperate bid to escape what would surely be certain death upon collision with the flaming rock.

In the last possible second, he managed to sidestep the meteorite just in time, saving him from the collision. But he was sent flying by the resulting shock wave, his ears wincing in pain from a deafening sound as the fireball collided with the planet's surface. He managed to crash straight into a giant boulder, shattering it into hundreds of pieces upon impact.

After a short while, Irako slowly got up, his face showing obvious discomfort at the dull pain he was in, but didn't look worse for wear, having next to no injuries. _"Hmph. I may have to thank my armor for that." _

He quickly opened his eyes, and felt his jaw drop slightly as he saw what was in front of him - what appeared to be a small pod, surrounded by a considerably large crater. The pod seemed to be generating a lot of heat; some animals were injured as a result of the collision, a few even killed, but with a small extension of the man's hands, the surviving animals were stabilized, and their wounds started to heal. He then slowly made his way to the red-hot space pod, quietly announcing a strange phrase to himself.

"_Divinus scutum."_

And with that, a golden bubble of _ki _energy absorbed Irako's body, which was able to protect him from the intensity of the still hot alien craft.

"It's... it's a baby...", he stuttered. He had seen a countless number of abandoned children in her lifetime - even been desensitized from the constant sight of what he seemed to be a mundane part of his everyday life - but none came from such a mysterious origin as this. Where could he have possibly come from? The infant appeared unconscious.

"Well... we can't leave you alone in the woodlands, right? Yes, I'll take you to Master Extern... he'll know what to do with you.."

Just then, the pod began to open, revealing the infant to the outside world for what seemed to be the first time in many weeks. He slowly opened his eyes and looked around the landscape. Almost instantly, the boy started to cry.

"Grr... child, stop crying..." Caring for infants was supposed to be the priests' job! Ikaro was a warrior; he had no time to be tending to a mere lost soul!

He quickly refocused his mind to the situation at hand. Now wasn't the time for ramblings. What was important was finding out the strange boy's origins. Speaking of which... it was just now that he had managed to notice a tail hanging out. Ikaro looked at the furry appendage in confusion. 'A... tail? Now this, this is _very_ peculiar indeed... he is definitely not like most people I've seen...'

Ikaro lightly grabbed the tail, which caused the boy to yell out in pain. In retaliation, he bit on the soldier's recoiled thumb with all of his might.

Ikaro cried out in pain, having to refrain from cursing due to his teachings. 'This boy's got quite the sharp teeth on him... I'll take him to the templar outpost straight away. Such a strange child, he doesn't even have a name...'

The soldier then prepared to leave with the boy in his arm. The boy's expression still seemed to be quite angry, but silent, almost contemplating. Just then, a message from the pod played out the landscape, the sound reaching his ears.

_"Your name is Kakarot. You are a member of the alien warrior monkey race known as the Saiyans. You have been assigned a mission by none other by the illustrious Lord Frieza himself to annihilate all the citizens of planet Ee-arth. The planet is filled with low levels that can easily be incapacitated after staring at the planet's full moon. Ee-arth must be disposed of all of its citizens, and you, Kakarot, must leave it to be presented and potentially sold to other alien races who are looking for a new planet to habitatuate in. This business is refereed to as the Planet Trade Organization." "Your name is Kakarot. You are a member of the alien warrior monkey race known as the Saiyans. You have been assigned a mission by none other than the illustrious Lord Frieza himself to annihilate..."_

Ikaro looked back at the pod in horror. That message... it was almost haunting to hear. The child was still so young - he appeared no more than barely two months old... to think that it would be subject to such brainwashing made him uncharacteristically sick to his stomach. This 'Kakarot' boy... if he was left to fall into the wrong hands, he could potentially be the catalyst of the extinction of the human race... the very thought of total annihilation sent a shiver up Ikaro's spine. The petrified man subconsciously held the still pouting child closer to her chest; an unnoticed maternal drive. The boy still had his whole life ahead of him, and he couldn't just abandon him and let him be subject to such an evil and sinful life. How would he be able to live with himself?

'Any potential doubt that I had about this boy has now been abandoned... this is just a mere child; there would potentially be _far_ more poor children leading such meaningless lives... he needs to be raised to properly learn right from wrong, before it is too late...'

And with that, Ikaro picked up the now cooled Saiyan pod, and walked towards the Holy Order's templar outpost.

* * *

_Authors Note: And that, ladies and gentlemen, is the first chapter of _Warrior of Light! _This is my first fanfiction, so it wouldn't hurt to use critisism for this particular chapter; I'm open to anything that can help me improve in the future for both this story and potential others._

_For the actual story, after the first two chapters are done, I plan to have this story set from the 21st Budokai Tenkaichi to the end of the Frieza saga. As such, power level listings will be present at the end of each chapter, since they are still at a low enough level that they can be listed without becoming blown out of proportion as a result of the rather large power scalings._

_Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter, and I hope I can get the next one up soon!_


End file.
